Electronic devices often collect dust on screens and keyboards from electrostatic charges. Liquid cleaners are sometimes used to clean the screen and disinfect a keyboard. However, using liquids on or near a computer risks damaging the device if liquids seeps into the chassis. Further, the plastic surfaces used for many devices can be damaged by the liquids themselves, depending on the chemicals used. Other manual solutions have been used to clean the screen or disinfect the laptop keyboard for cleaning, including dusters, screen cleaners, and other mechanisms. However, these may not be available or may risk damage to the electronic device.